


Wrap Myself Around You (Say Yeah)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Baekhyun is a: Good Boyfriend.





	Wrap Myself Around You (Say Yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 39  
> this is corny and sappy but prompt 39 was everything to me!!! Sorry I took the request for taking care of sick Kyungsoo too far hehe I made this as fluffy and soft as possible!!! Thank you to mods E and A for being very nice and patient <333 and to my mutuals who hyped me reaching nice word counts <3 <3 <3 here is your corny and sappy Soft in a Top!Baekhyun fest, don’t @ me… :(((

Baekhyun wakes up next to Kyungsoo on his bed. Kyungsoo is shivering. And he feels warm. And he's sweating. The air-conditioning is on and working perfectly and the room is cool.

Kyungsoo is sick. Baekhyun panics.

He slowly, slowly, very gently and very carefully, lifts his arm from over Kyungsoo's waist and pulls his other from under Kyungsoo's body, and then he jumps off the bed and starts frantically looking for his phone.

He opens his browser and rushes to type in "How to take care of your sick boyfriend--" he backspaces and types in _roommate_ instead, and is so concentrated that when Kyungsoo starts moving and he catches the action distractedly from his peripheral, he gets startled. Is a sick person supposed to be able to sit up that quickly?

"Baekhyun?"

He immediately places his phone on Kyungsoo's-- very unused-- bed face down and scrambles to stand by Kyungsoo's side. "You okay there?"

"I don't feel so good."

 _You don't look so good, either._ Kyungsoo's hair is sticking to his forehead and his neck has beads of sweat clinging onto the skin. His eyes look puffier than normal. His voice sounds so hoarse too. How is it possible for a person to get sick overnight when all he was doing was literally _resting_?

The world is unfair to Baekhyun's precious boyfriend.

"Are you sick?" Stupid question.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo sighs, already sounding like he's accepted his fate. "We don't have medicine in here, though. Could you ask Chanyeol and Jongdae if they--"

"No!" Kyungsoo flinches. "No, I mean-- I'll--" Baekhyun takes his phone back and stands straight, trying to be confident. "I'll take care of you!" He squeaks, _good fucking job._

Baekhyun makes sure he has his phone and wallet in hand, barely taking note of what the fuck he's actually wearing but deeming himself decent enough to go out. "I'll buy medicine. That's probably flu, right?" It probably isn't a simple cold. Plus, it's that time of the year, so it's completely possible, too.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo sighs again, one hand coming up to wipe at his sweat. He grimaces.

Baekhyun rushes out their dorm room and slams the door shut-- only belatedly realizing that he shouldn't have, the noise would make Kyungsoo's head hurt-- _I'm so inconsiderate--_

 

♣○♣

 

Baekhyun has class to get to, but he was able to coerce Kyungsoo into staying in bed, with the over-expensive soup he bought from the university cafe and a paper bag of flu meds at their side table.

He's absolutely, a hundred percent, sure that Kyungsoo is the type that knows how to take care of himself-- it's just part of his personality; he's the most amazing guy Baekhyun's ever met-- strong, self-reliant, independent--

But then Kyungsoo sneezes, and he sneezes with his whole body, and Baekhyun wants to _protect and cuddle._

Baekhyun has had his hand on their doorknob ready to leave for all of ten seconds before he runs to where the meds are and turns the paper bag over so the foiled pills (or are these capsules?) fall onto the table. Kyungsoo's only drunk one this far.

Baekhyun initially thinks that the stuff isn't making Kyungsoo feel any better at all, and that it isn't working, but he's being the most extra worrywart and of course one dose won't have an effect, and not that quickly either.

"You're supposed to take one every four hours," Baekhyun says, keeping his eyes on the meds he's unnecessarily arranging into a line.

Being a human medication alarm is going to be hard to do from his classroom so far, _far_ away from his and Kyungsoo’s room. He also probably knows his own dosage anyway.

Baekhyun just wants to take care of Kyungsoo.

He closes the door softly behind himself, making sure it's locked, before he sets alarms on vibrate on his phone for the next eight hours he'll be staying on campus-- just to, maybe, text Kyungsoo. Or call him. Whatever.

 

♣○♣

 

Despite the longest time Baekhyun has spent _pining over his roommate_ (who isn’t just a roommate anymore), now that they're actually together, Baekhyun is just trying to be careful not to be overbearing and annoying. Granted, Baekhyun's never been the fussy type of person, even with friends-- because his friends are shit-- but he'd rather not smother Kyungsoo especially since he's not feeling particularly good.

He says all this, but when he comes home to see Kyungsoo trying to stand up on his own (which he is perfectly capable of doing, if he actually took the time to _think_ ), he drops his backpack and rushes to Kyungsoo's bed before he even gets to close their door.

"Why are you standing, no--"

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at him, a cute tilt that has him almost falling again if he hadn't caught himself in time and steadied himself with a hand to their bedside table. Some of his medicine falls to the floor and Baekhyun bends down to pick them up one by one.

Kyungsoo's sweat pants aren't tied properly and they hang low around his waist. His skin is emanating heat-- a kind of warmth that is really not natural body heat-- and Baekhyun resists the urge to press a quick kiss of comfort to the skin exposed just below where Kyungsoo's shirt ends.

"Why are you up," Baekhyun says now, concerned, as he steadies Kyungsoo with both hands on his sides.

"I was gonna change my sheets--"

Surely enough, when Baekhyun finally gets enough strength to wrench his eyes off of the sweaty, pale, _beautiful_ sight that is Kyungsoo so close to him, he sees that Kyungsoo's sheets are a little damp from what is probably sweat, meaning--

"Your shirt is soaked, too!" Baekhyun tries for a scolding voice but his gasp and concern are much more powerful. Baekhyun grabs a new shirt from the clean pile at the foot of his own bed (that he should have fixed into their drawers already) (oops) and tells Kyungsoo to change into it.

While Kyungsoo is changing, Baekhyun is frantically searching for new sheets and blankets, but he remembers the four sets, not including the ones they have on each of their own beds, are gone for laundering.

"Sleep on my bed instead," he suggests finally, also remembering that at least his bed is relatively fresh. And dry, too. And completely safe from all the germs Kyungsoo's left on his bed.

Kyungsoo thankfully doesn't fight the suggestion, acquiesces, and looks perfectly content smothering himself under Baekhyun's blanket, even, and when he takes his glasses off, he blinks up at him, eyes all wide and glassy.

"You should sleep." Kyungsoo scrunches his eyebrows in distaste, but he knows he needs more rest. His fever hasn't really gone down much since Baekhyun left him this morning.

Kyungsoo looks like he's fighting back a smile, and it's unnecessary, but Baekhyun's heart warms when Kyungsoo mumbles, already sleepy, "You'd be a fussy nurse, you know that?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I'm not taking medicine, so don't worry about that."

Kyungsoo hums, falls asleep.

Baekhyun refills Kyungsoo's water bottle and prepares the next dose he'll have to take in, according to his alarm, around three hours.

Baekhyun finally has the chance to close their door, softly this time, before he settles on the corner of Kyungsoo's bed and watches him sleep.

 

♣○♣

 

Baekhyun isn't a very creative person. He can't draw for shit and he can't write for shit. There's a reason he's stuck in college in a dorm instead of out there being free.

But Kyungsoo woke up in the middle of the night while Baekhyun was cramming for an exam he couldn't focus studying for because he was too caught up letting his eyes wander over to Kyungsoo's sleeping form, over and over again. So much for not being a worried mother hen.

Kyungsoo, in the middle of the night, voice still hoarse and bags under his eyes, declared he was getting bored staying at home. It's barely been two days.

Kyungsoo isn't even a worrywart when it comes to his classes. He's said he just gets bored just lying alone in their dorm when sleep isn't being a bitch that keeps taking him. Baekhyun had to convince him he needed all the rest he could get, especially since his flu isn't really getting better.

So here Baekhyun is now, after having forced Kyungsoo back to sleep, suffering his lack of creativity, as he makes a cheesy as fuck Get Well Soon, Baby! card in equally as cheesy English lettering.

Alternatively, since the following day, he was going to finish classes extra early, he has been thinking about just watching a series he isn't really interested in with Kyungsoo because it's his favorite and Baekhyun's preferences aren't important during this time when he just wants Kyungsoo to get well as soon as possible--

He scratches the _soon_ off with a red marker and slowly letters in an N, an O, and a W. _Get Well Now, Baby!_ looks ugly but seems a little funnier. Maybe he can make Kyungsoo smile.

Before fixing his bag for classes the next day and tucking himself into Kyungsoo's (now clean, he borrowed bed sheets from Chanyeol and Jongdae-- Baekhyun has faith that they're clean because they're soft and smell like fabric softener, maybe they aren't shit friends after all) bed, he makes sure that the show he's going to marathon with Kyungsoo tomorrow is all set and ready to go so that when he comes home, all he has to do is set the laptop up and cover Kyungsoo in his mother's thick and soft oversized quilt, and snuggle up to him that way.

He sleeps peacefully, knowing he's taking care of Kyungsoo at least a little well.

The next morning, Baekhyun leaves his very obviously hand-made card right beside Kyungsoo's water bottle so he sees it the next time he has to take his medicine-- which is as soon as Baekhyun closes the door behind himself and leaves for university.

 

(He misses Kyungsoo picking the card up and snorting water out of his nose when he laughs at what Baekhyun's written.

"Get Well (Soon) Now, Baby! (At least it's only sweat you're going to get on my sheets, and not _something else._ Don’t forget your meds! And don't be stubborn! Rest! We'll watch your lame show as soon as I get home!)”

Kyungsoo's nose and throat would hurt but the tears in his eyes from laughing too hard are something he isn't regretting.)

 

♣○♣

 

"Hurry up already," Kyungsoo says from behind him, fulfilling his role as a sick human Dyo Burrito, sitting up against the wall, laptop already sitting in front of him. Baekhyun tries hard not to coo at the sight.

Baekhyun makes a show of _hurrying_ to change into a loose shirt and shorts, sticking his tongue out when he catches Kyungsoo staring at his thighs, kicks at him _very gently_ to move over and make some space for Baekhyun to sit beside him.

Kyungsoo presses play almost immediately.

Baekhyun sits up straighter and reaches over to Kyungsoo's head, to position it against his shoulder-- a default position when they're watching something together-- but Kyungsoo resists and groans.

"My head hurts."

Baekhyun pouts. "Did you drink your medicine?"

Kyungsoo pouts back. "I forgot."

Baekhyun doesn't sigh even though he wants to, checks his phone to see how many hours have passed since Kyungsoo's supposed dosage. Kyungsoo is usually not forgetful. He hates school but he's diligent, at least.

It's only been half an hour since his last alarm, though, so he makes Kyungsoo take it quickly.

They get back to watching the show-- well, Kyungsoo does. Baekhyun watches him.

Kyungsoo sneezes and Baekhyun grimaces, and even though an _ew, gross_ is on the tip of his tongue, he swallows it down and reaches for the tissues closer to him. He pulls a few out and holds them to Kyungsoo's nose. "Blow."

Kyungsoo does, and after Baekhyun makes sure he's wiped clean, Baekhyun pulls the used tissues away from his face to see him pouting again.

"My nose hurts."

Baekhyun can't take that pain away, or any of the others, where ever else Kyungsoo is hurting. He thought it might have been easier to distract Kyungsoo from his discomfort but that's backfiring. Kyungsoo doesn't look comfortable at all.

Baekhyun is also a bad empathizer most of the times, because he rarely ever gets sick in the first place. He can imagine it must hurt like a bitch. Kyungsoo’s said he doesn't get sick often, either.

Also, most of the times, Kyungsoo hates pouting. _He says he hates being called cute but he acts like this..._

Baekhyun shakes his head. _Focus._

Isn't the best way to be there for someone who's sick besides to take care of them is to listen to them? That's what he's always thought anyway.

He squares his shoulders and sits up even straighter, and Kyungsoo groans again, because he's just settled his head on there. The first episode is short and is finished already by this time.

Kyungsoo's closed his eyes and tilted his head against the wall. He still looks really pretty to Baekhyun.

"Do you want to continue?"

"No, my head hurts."

Kyungsoo doesn't see him nod.

"My nose hurts, too."

Baekhyun nods again.

"When will I get better..." Kyungsoo's whine doesn't sound like a whine with how low his voice is, but it's enough to have Baekhyun's chest feeling tight with sympathy.

"You poor baby," Baekhyun whispers, bringing one hand to Kyungsoo's head, wiggling under the fabric and ruffling his hair carefully. "Complain all you want to me, I'm listening."

Kyungsoo pouts _again._ "You hate it when I complain."

"But you're sick!" Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo closer against him. "I will be a good boyfriend and listen to all your woes and sorrows!"

He belatedly notes how over-dramatic he sounds, but Kyungsoo manages a small, weak laugh, and that's enough.

The next half hour or so is spent listening to Kyungsoo alternate between groans and complaints about one part of his body hurting, and then another, and then another, and Baekhyun makes a mental note to kiss all of them when he gets well ( _now, please!_ ) soon.

Baekhyun doesn't realize Kyungsoo's fallen asleep in the middle of his rambling, because he was half-asleep himself already, too. It probably isn't a good idea to be holding a sick person so close in his sleep-- if he gets sick, too, who's going to take care of Kyungsoo?

 

♣○♣

 

His phone vibrates under his thigh and Baekhyun jerks awake. His neck cracks at the sudden movement, but what really stirs him awake is Kyungsoo _groaning_ again beside him. It's time for Kyungsoo's medicine again but they totally slept through some hours and haven't had dinner yet. Baekhyun remembers reading somewhere online that a sick person shouldn't take medicine on an empty stomach.

There's takeout on the foot of his bed-- God bless Chanyeol and Jongdae-- and he wonders how long it's been there and if the soup is still warm so that Kyungsoo would like eating it.

"Kyungsoo, wake up, it's time for dinner."

Somewhere between the seconds Baekhyun has taken to gently nudge Kyungsoo off his shoulder and to start fixing the food up, Kyungsoo has lain back on the bed on his side, his blanket already up to his shoulders.

"Kyungsoo, wake up," Baekhyun repeats.

"Go away," Kyungsoo groans, burying his sweaty (again?) face into Baekhyun's pillow.

"You need to drink medicine."

"I already did." Baekhyun looks at the bedside table to find exactly the same number of tablets left there before they'd started the show.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying." Kyungsoo huffs and throws his blanket over his head.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, takes the bowl of soup and places it right on top of the medicines. "You need to eat."

Baekhyun waits for a response from the blob that Kyungsoo is on his bed but when a few seconds pass and heavy breathing is all that can be heard, Baekhyun lifts a leg up and softly kicks at Kyungsoo's body. "Come on."

"No." Kyungsoo isn't even trying to act cute anymore. Baekhyun is tired from his lack of sleep the night before and despite his early dismissal from classes. Kyungsoo is cute when he's sick (because he's cute _all the time_ ) but he has been stubborn here and there and.. Well, Baekhyun figured that to take care of a person under the weather was going to take some patience. The problem is Baekhyun isn't the most patient person on earth and, again, he's never really had to take care of someone else before.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun hisses, pulls the blanket off of Kyungsoo-- immediately regretting it when he shivers and wraps his arms around himself.

Baekhyun freezes. If this isn't fun for him, then it most definitely isn't fun for Kyungsoo, either.

There's suddenly a hand on his thigh, gripping at his shorts and trembling against his skin. Kyungsoo sniffles.

Kyungsoo is literally never this sensitive, literally never this.. vulnerable, and it's all because he's sick.

Kyungsoo is a grown man and can no doubt take care of himself. But..

Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo’s gotten sick sometimes, throughout college, and if he's had someone take care of him through those times. Baekhyun wants to be there for him from now on.

Baekhyun pries Kyungsoo's hand off, takes it in his own, bends over to kiss his forehead. "Sorry," he whispers, then kisses his ear. "I just want you to get better." He presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo nods against his pillow weakly, seems to be wiping his face against the fabric. When he looks up, holding Baekhyun's hand a little tighter, his eyes are wet, still swollen.

Baekhyun could never be mad at him.

"I want to get better, too."

Baekhyun smiles. "So let's eat, okay?"

Kyungsoo bites his lip, nods again. "Okay."

 

♣○♣

 

The next morning, Baekhyun decides Kyungsoo probably needs some more space than he's already giving him. Not like he isn't giving enough, in his opinion, but even if it might contradict literally everything he's been doing so far, Kyungsoo probably needs more breathing room.

Baekhyun goes out to get them breakfast, eats that breakfast normally and tries not to point out how pale Kyungsoo looks. He doesn't force him to eat lunch like he kinda did last night for dinner, and tries to do mindless things on his phone while Kyungsoo picks at his meal and takes very occasional, very little bites every now and then, just enough for him to take his medicine.

Baekhyun is sad they don't have a tub, because he'd love to have run Kyungsoo a warm bath. When Kyungsoo takes a shower, Baekhyun fights the urge to go in there with him just to make sure the water isn't too hot or too cold.

While Baekhyun studies, he looks up every now and again just to check, if Kyungsoo is doing alright, if he looks comfortable lying in his bed, if the music he's playing isn't too loud for him to sleep whenever he so wants.

Basically he tries his best to continue living his own damn life like it's normal and give Kyungsoo time to get better by himself. But not by himself. Not really.

It's ridiculous. It's just flu. Being too fussy might end up with Kyungsoo going all grumpy on him again, and while Baekhyun secretly thinks it's cute, he's tired, too, and he's supposed to preserve his little patience and energy.

Kyungsoo probably thinks Baekhyun sees him as a poor baby who can't take care of himself, after what happened last night. But that isn't true at all. Baekhyun just.. Wants to take care of his boyfriend. Be there for his boyfriend.

What a big sap, he's totally smitten-- it isn't even life-threatening--

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo calls from his bed, and now Baekhyun realizes he's been zoning out a little. His pen has fallen from his hand and his book is turned to the wrong page. He wonders how much work Kyungsoo is missing not going to classes like this...

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Can you ask Chanyeol about our assignments?"

Baekhyun was actually planning to do that, too. He had second thoughts about doing it because the thought of work might actually make Kyungsoo... more sick.

He isn't going to lie though. Kyungsoo directly asking him for help.. Makes his heart flutter.

What did he say about being smitten?

Kyungsoo is already turning his back to Baekhyun, looking right about ready to sleep again. His head must be hurting, still.

Baekhyun turns the music off and Kyungsoo hums in thanks.

Space. Right.

"I'll go over their place for now, then. Chanyeol will be home soon." Kyungsoo just hums again.

Baekhyun puts his things aside and starts getting up, making sure his alarm for the meds is still on for Kyungsoo in case he sleeps through his own.

"Rest well," Baekhyun whispers, turning the lights out and closing the door behind him quietly.

 

♣○♣

 

Baekhyun enters their room with a stack of paper in his hands and another bag of takeout ready for Kyungsoo to eat. Kyungsoo is facing the wall, back to Baekhyun, and when he hears him mumbling, he almost thinks he’s just sleep-talking. He realizes Kyungsoo is on the phone.

He’s talking weakly, and none of the words he says are loud enough for Baekhyun to understand, but when Kyungsoo coughs and says an _I promise I’m fine, mom_ , Baekhyun smiles. He wonders if it was his mom who’d called him first, or if it was Kyungsoo who’d called her to let her know he wasn’t feeling well.

Baekhyun tries to organize the papers he got from Chanyeol with different post-its and paperclips the way Kyungsoo does it, and while he’s trying to focus on his task, he can’t help but get a little distracted at how soft Kyungsoo speaks with his mother. Even _he_ doesn’t get Kyungsoo to talk to him like that. Baekhyun is proud to have someone who really loves his mother.

“-- I can’t teach my roommate how to make it, I’m too tired to even stand.” _Roommate-- that’s me? Can’t teach me how to make what?_ “It’s okay. I’m getting better. I promise I’ll let you make all the chicken soup you want for me the next time I visit home.” He coughs. “No, I haven’t forgotten it. I just haven’t needed to make it for a while.”

Baekhyun’s heard about Kyungsoo’s mother’s chicken soup before. Kyungsoo mentioned it once. He wishes he had the recipe. He also wishes he knew how to cook in the first place.

“I’ve been sleeping too much to watch my movie,” Kyungsoo whispers, though Baekhyun hears it because he’s straining to hear. Baekhyun thinks he knows what movie Kyungsoo’s talking about, he’s mentioned that a lot, too. He also remembers watching it in a class film-viewing in high school, but he’d been watching Kyungsoo instead of the movie. Up to now, he has no idea what the plot is even about, and he keeps forgetting to ask Kyungsoo so they can watch it together. Instead Baekhyun planned to watch Kyungsoo’s lame series he slept through the second episode of.

Baekhyun starts setting up their food.

“You want me to sing myself a lullaby?” Kyungsoo’s laughter, even though it’s weak, is still really beautiful to Baekhyun’s ears.

What else was beautiful to Baekhyun’s ears was Kyungsoo sharing his mother’s lullaby in music class in high school. Chanyeol, up to this day, teases him every time he catches Baekhyun humming it absent-mindedly. Chanyeol doesn’t know how hard it is to keep himself from singing it to Kyungsoo every night, out of fear that Kyungsoo would find it extra creepy, even though they _are_ boyfriends now.

Baekhyun tunes the rest of whatever else Kyungsoo says out, not wanting to intrude on what feels like an intimate moment between a mother and her son, even though it’s a one-sided conversation to his ears. Hearing Kyungsoo like this feels like an invasion of privacy, but he’s sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind anyway. Still.

By the time Kyungsoo’s put his phone down, Baekhyun is staring emptily at the soup container he has in his hands, and for the first time since he’s been taking it upon himself to take care of Kyungsoo, he’s hesitant.

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s voice is still hoarse.

Kyungsoo looks far too alive and awake for-- he checks his phone-- half an hour past seven in the evening, but if that means that Kyungsoo is getting at least a little better, then Baekhyun is happy.

“I wish I could cook for you,” Baekhyun blurts out accidentally. The soup is still warm in his hands. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, and then they turn soft, gentle, his lips forming a small smile.

“What are you talking about,” Kyungsoo mumbles, taking the soup from Baekhyun’s hands and tipping the plastic container to his lips, taking a sip. “This is fine. I’m happy. I’m grateful you’re even feeding me.”

Baekhyun freezes-- this is the first time Kyungsoo’s actually _affirming_ his efforts. It isn’t a big deal if Kyungsoo thanks him or not, because in the end all Baekhyun wants is for Kyungsoo to get better, but his heart feels like it’s just stuttered in his chest at Kyungsoo’s smile.

“We should watch that movie.”

Kyungsoo’s eating well now, looks up distractedly at him. “What movie?”

Baekhyun won’t tell him he’s had it on his hard drive since they’ve started rooming together in hopes of watching it while cuddling. What he does say instead is, “You once told me you always watch it when you were sick as a child. So let’s watch it now.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen again-- and this time he catches himself and looks back down into his soup. He looks like he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to remember that fact and any other time Baekhyun would tease him about how _I’m a good boyfriend so of course I would remember, what were you expecting yah?_ But this time, he just revels in how Kyungsoo is turning all shy and holding back his smile like he didn’t just _shine_ a few seconds ago.

Kyungsoo’s eyes do, however, light up after some consideration, and Baekhyun gets to setting up his laptop, like he did with the show marathon.

The movie is actually nice and Baekhyun feels grateful he’s seeing it with Kyungsoo, not only because he’s finally doing it, but because it’s a movie that means a lot to Kyungsoo and, despite his constant blowing his nose into tissues, he’s enjoying watching it with Baekhyun, too.

He’d been too engrossed in the film (and not in Kyungsoo this time, thankfully) that when the ending credits start rolling, he starts talking about this one scene and-- turns around only to see that Kyungsoo has fallen asleep against his headboard. He looks more comfortable than when he fell asleep against Baekhyun.

He looks so comfortable, in fact, that Baekhyun hates having to wake him up for his last medicine of the night and to get him to lie down properly. Kyungsoo starts groaning the moment Baekhyun even gets up to get water and medicine and to place his laptop somewhere else.

Kyungsoo is much more cooperative, though, and Baekhyun accounts how quickly he drank his meds and water to him just wanting uninterrupted sleep already. Baekhyun understands.

Kyungsoo is pushing himself closer against the wall, which doesn't make sense, because even if he makes space for Baekhyun to try to lie down with him, they both know he can't. Kyungsoo would rather Baekhyun _not_ get sick with him or because of him. The temptation is hard to resist, though, so in the end, he takes a seat by Kyungsoo's head.

Kyungsoo adjusts his position, and like the kid he never is, he rests his head on Baekhyun's lap.

This isn't a common occurrence, not a common position, but Kyungsoo's hair is a little oily as Baekhyun runs his fingers through it, and he honestly doesn't want to question anything at all.

Baekhyun isn't going to fall asleep like this, not with how resting his head against the headboard isn't really comfortable, but he supposes he can stay like this, for just this while, and a while longer, as Kyungsoo snuggles closer, turns a little, smiles up at Baekhyun sleepily.

Overwhelmed and suddenly too full of emotion, Baekhyun starts singing, the lullaby he used to keep himself from singing. He realizes now he's never really learned or known the words at all, so he hums, and Kyungsoo is trying to hum with him, but sleep is more powerful and his hums are too soft and too quiet and too--

"I love you," Baekhyun sings, and Kyungsoo goes quiet, eyebrows scrunching. "I love you so much," Baekhyun sings again, smooths his fingers over the crinkles on Kyungsoo's forehead. "My Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiles in his sleep again.

Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo is going to remember this when he wakes up, if he's going to remember trying to cling to Baekhyun's sleeve when he was getting up, if he's going to remember trying to tell Baekhyun not to leave.

He might, but he would probably deny it.

"Kyungsoo?"

When the lights are turned off, Baekhyun lies down on his-- Kyungsoo's bed-- and watches across the room where Kyungsoo lies on his bed. It's dark but the soft lines of his silhouette are still pretty in his eyes.

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun doesn't want to actually wake him. He just..

"I love you, my Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sits up abruptly, but Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo remains unmoving and asleep and his breathing is regular and slow.

"You take care of me so well. Best boyfriend," Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun wonders if Kyungsoo is actually awake right now. Kyungsoo doesn't really talk in his sleep. He'll deny it for sure if Baekhyun asks him about it tomorrow. Kyungsoo's voice raises, "I'll get better soon, you know?" And then it softens, "Until then, thank you for bearing with me."

_Sincerity. Honesty._

When Baekhyun is sure Kyungsoo isn't going to say anything more, Baekhyun gets up just to press a kiss to his forehead, to his temple, to his neck, and just as quickly goes back to his bed, tucks himself in.

"Good night." Smiling, mostly to himself, Baekhyun falls asleep.

 

♣○♣

 

(The next morning, Kyungsoo wakes up feeling amazing, like the flu was never there in the first place. That happens to people sometimes. When someone is well taken care of with the right medicine. And with lots of affection. That can happen sometimes.

Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun good morning.)


End file.
